


I loved you yesterday, I love you today and I promise to love you tomorrow

by Lyndsey08



Series: A/B/O - Remy/Emile [5]
Category: Cartoon Therapy (Web Series), Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alpha Remy Sanders, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Emile Picani, Declarations Of Love, Discussions of Mating, Falling In Love, Light Angst, M/M, Making Out, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Non-Penetrative Sex, Oral Sex, Relationship Discussions, Remy/Emile - Freeform, Smut, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, female terms used for trans male anatomy, genderfluid discussion, remile - Freeform, transgender Emile Picani
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:40:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28374816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyndsey08/pseuds/Lyndsey08
Summary: Emile goes into heat for the first time since he's started dating Remy and he's not sure if he's ready for them to have sex quite yet.  He finally tells Remy the truth about who he really is and his boyfriend reassures him he still cares for him.  Remy offers to help Emile out, claiming he'll feel much better if he can relax enough to get off a few times.  Emile ends up wishing he'd taken his boyfriend's advice sooner.
Relationships: Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders
Series: A/B/O - Remy/Emile [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2078004
Kudos: 22





	I loved you yesterday, I love you today and I promise to love you tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the first part of smut for these two! I'm pretty sure most of the sections after this will also have smut. I need more Remile smut in my life, there's not enough! Hopefully, you need some, too. :D

Remy: Hey babes, how’s it going?

Emile: It’s been a crazy day, I’ve dealt with a lot of very angry people today for some reason... How are you doing, Rem?

Remy: I’m good. You still up for a cartoon marathon tonight?

Emile: I am... but I’m not sure I’ll be very good company. I’m feeling kinda down right now.

Remy: Aww Em, we don’t have to if you’re not feeling it. I just miss you. Maybe we could get together tomorrow and do something instead?

Emile: I hate ducking out on our date, Rem. I’m not very fun to be around right now, though. Maybe we really should have a rain check for tomorrow? I’m sorry! :(

Remy: Sure thing, babes <3

***

Remy: Good morning, Sunshine :)

Emile: Morning :)

Remy: How’d you sleep?

Emile: Pretty well, how about you?

Remy: Missed holding you, but not too bad ;) Are you feeling any better today after getting some rest?

Emile: Too early to tell…

Remy: Aww babes...is there anything I can do for you? I hate it when you feel bad :(

Emile: I’ll be fine eventually, thanks though, you’re too sweet :)

Remy: I do try ;)

***

Remy picked up his cell phone and called his boyfriend, missing his voice and worried he hadn’t heard from him all day. They usually texted throughout the day when they had free moments and most of the night once they’d gotten home.

“Hi Rem,” the beta’s gentle voice answered after two rings.

“Hey babes, I just wanted to check in and see how you’re feeling,” the alpha said, holding the phone in between his cheek and shoulder as he stirred milk into his coffee. 

“Oh, umm, I’m okay,” the beta answered hesitantly. There was a long pause before he added, “I think I’m going into heat, it’s just really messing with my head this time around…”

“Oh, sweetie, is there anything I can do to help?” Remy asked, immediately concerned.

“Remy, I’m still not ready…” the therapist hedged, his voice uncomfortable.

“No! Babes, that’s not what I meant. I just wondered if you’d thought about having me around, like in the same room. Now that we’ve been seriously dating for a while, your body might relax a little bit if I’m nearby, you know? Being close might help, I know you aren’t ready for anything physical yet and I’m perfectly fine with that, babes,” the alpha insisted.

“I just don’t think it’s a good idea, I’m so sorry, I’ll call you later,” Emile said in a rush before disconnecting the call.

Remy stared at his phone for a long moment before swallowing down the uncomfortable mix of worry for his boyfriend and rejection at his offer to help. Did Emile not believe that he wouldn’t push him into sex during his heat?

Later that evening, there was a rapid knocking at the front door and Remy hopped up to answer. He opened the door to find Emile standing there, cheeks flushed from his heat and hazel eyes bright with tears.

“Baby, what’s wrong?! Here, come in,” Remy offered quickly, opening the door to allow the other man inside.

“I’m sorry, Rem. I didn’t mean to brush you off earlier today I just wasn’t sure what to do,” the beta said in a rush, several tears beginning to stream down his face and he scrubbed them away quickly with his overly long hoodie sleeves.

Remy inhaled and smelled the intoxicating scent of his boyfriend’s heat. It was so sweet, almost like caramel, with an underlying hint of submissiveness and he quickly schooled his expression to appear neutral...which was difficult when all he wanted to do was scoop Emile into his arms and make love to him right there in the entryway to the apartment.

“Wait, what weren’t you sure about, Em?” Remy asked, his mind finally catching up with Emile’s words, rubbing the back of his neck as he felt fire rising in his stomach in response to his boyfriends’ enticing pheromones.

“I’ve been lying to you and I can’t stand it anymore,” Emile said miserably, scrubbing at his face.

“Wait, what…?” Remy asked, feeling his heart sink, wondering what in the world he could be referring to. Had he cheated on him? There was no way...right? He couldn’t imagine the beta ever hurting him intentionally. Remy shook his head, “Here, Em, do you want to come sit down?” he offered, gesturing to the sofa.

Emile nodded tearfully and allowed himself to be led to the sofa and gently urged to sit down.

“Did I do something?” Remy asked uncertainly.

“No! No you’ve been nothing but wonderful the whole time we’ve been dating. But I need to tell you something and I can’t stand keeping it from you anymore. I just wasn’t sure...I didn’t want to bring it up if we ended up not being too serious to potentially avoid the awkwardness.”

“Emmy, please tell me what’s going on, you’re kinda scaring me…” Remy implored gently, reaching out to place a comforting hand on the beta’s knee.

“I’m a transgender man,” Emile said in a rush, tears streaming down his cheeks as he turned away, “I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to lie to you I just-”

“Baby, it’s okay, take a breath, please,” the alpha insisted.

“I’m so sorry and I understand if you don’t want to date me anymore, I just started to have such strong feelings for you and I realized I couldn’t keep it from you anymore,” Emile whispered, crossing his arms across his chest protectively and looking down, purposely avoiding the alpha’s gaze.

“Emile,” Remy said, a bit louder, “baby, it’s okay, everything’s okay! We can talk about it, but I’m not upset at all, just a little surprised, I promise,” he insisted.

“You’re really not upset...?” Emile asked uncertainly.

“Not at all! Here, can I hug you, babes?” the alpha asked, holding out his arms. Emile nodded and immediately flung himself forward, burying his face against the alpha’s t-shirt, arms tightening around the taller man.

Remy rubbed his hands up and down in smooth, slow strokes across Emile’s back as he murmured softly in his ear.

When the beta finally calmed a bit, Remy shifted and held him closer, resting his cheek on the top of the soft magenta hair pressed against him.

“Do you want to talk about anything?” Remy asked gently.

“Are you really okay with that...okay with me?” the beta asked softly, face still buried against the alpha’s chest.

“Of course I am, Em,” Remy reassured him, “I love every part of you, that doesn’t change just because you told me you were born as something different than how you identify right now.”

“You understand that I was born in a female body, right?” Emile clarified hesitantly.

“Yes, and I truly don’t mind, Em,” Remy said, pressing a kiss against his hair, “You’re incredible, nothing about that has changed, okay? I promise.”

“But you’re gay, you’ve told me you are, and I haven’t transitioned or anything…” Emile said miserably. 

“Yes, I’m gay but you’re a man so I’ve very much attracted to you...wait, are your preferred pronouns he/him?” Remy asked suddenly, “If I’ve ever used the incorrect ones I’m so sorry.”

“No, I prefer he/him, you’re fine,” Emile said, giving a watery laugh. He pulled back slightly, “I’m really sorry I showed up on your doorstep and just dropped a bomb like that on you...my hormones are going pretty crazy today…” he apologized, hazel eyes wide and his lashes were still glistening with tears.

“Baby, you’re fine, I promise,” Remy answered, smiling softly. He reached out to cup the smaller man’s face, “I’ve just been so worried about you the last few days,” he added quietly.

“You were right, though, I already feel more balanced just being close to you,” Emile admitted, unconsciously leaning closer to the alpha, “I should’ve listened to you sooner.”

“That’s good!” Remy said happily, “I’d be more than happy to sit right here with you for as long as you want, Em.”

Emile flushed, “I don’t want to bother you…I just literally felt like I might explode if I didn’t see you, and I knew I needed to come clean and tell you if we were going to have any chance at all-” he said and the alpha was quick to shush him gently with a kiss to his clammy forehead.

“I won't make any moves on you, I swear,” Remy promised, hoping to ease any of the beta’s fears as he shifted to hold him gently, “but I’m so happy you’re here, Em.”

“I’ve been ready to be physically intimate with you for a while, Rem,” Emile admitted, “I just wasn't ready to have the conversation we just had…” he shifted uncomfortably, “And I don’t know if it changes how you feel about ever being intimate with me now that you know but-”

“I don’t want to push you into anything while you’re in heat, Em,” the alpha insisted quietly.

“Remy, I want you, whether I’m in heat or not, I promise,” Emile said softly, “if you want me, too…” he trailed off uncertainly.

“God, you have no idea,” Remy answered, brushing his thumb across Emile’s full lower lip. The alpha took a deep breath to calm his nerves before adding softly, “You’re really important to me, Em. I don’t want to ruin this, I feel like there’s a really good chance of us working out. And the minute you’re not in heat anymore I’ll do whatever you ask but...I don’t want to mess this up.”

Emile frowned as he processed Remy’s words, starting to pull away but the alpha gently stopped him, touching his arm, “Let me help you another way, Em. I really think we should keep waiting to have sex but what if you let me use my mouth or hands on you?” he asked, his voice sliding deeper at the mental image his own words painted.

The beta shivered, “Okay...maybe just your hands for right now?” he said hesitantly.

“You sure that’s okay?” Remy murmured, stroking bright pink hair away from his face and staring down at the shorter man earnestly.

“Yes, sorry, I’m just...nervous,” Emile explained quietly, biting his lip. 

Remy smiled softly, “We can always stop if you change your mind, okay?” he reminded his boyfriend. “Do you want to go upstairs or stay right here?”

“I don’t mind,” Emile started to say, adjusting his glasses, “but wherever it is, could we turn down the lights…?”

“Of course, if that would make you more comfortable,” Remy agreed, kissing him gently. Emile inhaled sharply and his hands tangled in Remy’s jacket, tugging him closer as their kiss quickly turned heated. Finally, the alpha pulled away, “Come on, babes, let me take care of you,” he murmured, moving to stand as he pulled the beta to his feet.

He kept one hand in Emile’s as he guided him up the stairs and down the hallway to his bedroom. Remy grabbed a pair of shorts and an oversized t-shirt from his dresser and handed them to the other man, “Would these make you more comfortable so you’re covered a little bit instead of taking your clothes completely off?” he asked sincerely. 

Emile nodded and took them with a grateful smile, “Thanks Rem,” he said quietly. Once the beta walked down the hall to change, Remy quickly pulled on his own pair of sweatpants and sat down on the edge of the bed. He clicked a button on the remote laying on the nightstand and turned on one light in the far corner of the room.

The moment Emile walked back into the bedroom and now had more of his flushed skin exposed, Remy was hit with an explosive wave of pheromones and his cock was instantly rock hard. “Can we just lay down for a little bit, first?” the beta asked softly.

“Of course, come here, Em,” the alpha said, tugging him onto the bed gently and urging him to lay down. The beta lay down on his side facing Remy, who chuckled, “Should we take these off so they don’t break?” he asked, gesturing to the other man’s glasses.

“Probably not a bad idea,” Emile agreed, relaxing a bit as he handed them to Remy, who turned over and leaned to place them on the nightstand.

“Do you want all of the lights out, or is this enough?” the alpha murmured.

Emile bit his lip and glanced down between them, “This is fine.” He shifted closer as Remy’s hand moved to comfortably wrap around his waist. “What have you been up to the last few days?” Emile asked the alpha, “I’ve really missed you.” 

Remy smiled softly and laced his fingers over Emile’s much smaller one with his free hand, brushing the palm with a kiss before pulling it to his chest, “Hmm, well, worrying about how you were doing…” he began.

The alpha quietly recalled his last few days and they made small talk for about ten minutes before Emile started to shift uncomfortably. Remy felt his cock instantly harden at the shift in pheromones as they surged once more, “What do you need, baby?” he asked softly, sliding his hand across the beta’s slender waist.

“You,” Emile answered breathlessly and leaned in to kiss his boyfriend, tangling his hands in the other man’s t-shirt. Remy sighed against his lips, flicking his tongue against them and dipping inside as they opened at his touch.

The alpha slid his hand down Emile’s waist, distantly aware that even though the other man was quite small, his waist curved inward before flaring back out at the hip. He rubbed his hand back up soothingly until Emile stiffened and pulled back.

“Em?” the alpha questioned, looking down at him. 

“S-sorry,” Emile said softly, “I’ve just never been this close to someone this way, I don’t want you to be turned off once you see what I look like,” he explained.

Remy kissing his forehead, “Em, I think you’re so incredibly beautiful, inside and out, it’s going to be fine,” he reassured him. “And I don’t have to take any of your clothes off, babes, not until you’re ready for that,” he added.

“Sorry this is so much work,” Emile whispered as he cast his eyes down but Remy hushed him gently.

“Things that take more work can be much more satisfying and definitely worth the wait,” the alpha said, earning a blush from Emile.

“While we’re on the subject though, where should I not touch you, babes?” he asked.

“Umm, my chest, I guess. I have a binder on today but I think it would be uncomfortable,” Emile said softly, shifting under the alpha’s watchful gaze, “Sometimes I feel more comfortable in my body and don’t necessarily need the binder, but today is a little rough.”

“Okay, anywhere else?” Remy asked.

“I...may have to let you know if I figure something else out…I’ve really never done more than kiss anyone...” the beta whispered, clearly embarrassed.

“Sounds good,” Remy murmured, kissing him gently.

The alpha slid closer and brought his lips closer to brush against the smaller man’s. He slid his hands up to cup one side of Emile’s face and moved his hand down to the small of his back, tugging him closer until their bodies were flushed together. Emile made a small noise and opened his mouth against Remy’s tongue as he licked inside his mouth. The alpha pressed their hips together and heard the beta moan softly as the alpha’s hard length pressed against his thigh.

Remy explored every inch of the beta’s mouth with his tongue while he slowly rocked their hips together. When Emile shivered and pressed closer, hands clutching at his t-shirt in response, the alpha slid his hand down to hitch the smaller man’s leg up over his hip. He heard himself moan as the position perfectly aligned their hips and his aching cock strained through his sweatpants against Emile’s center. The alpha rolled his hips forward, making his hard length drag against the beta’s clit through the thin shorts.

Emile gasped and broke their heated kiss, “Remy, please,” he begged, sliding his hands up underneath the fabric of the other man’s t-shirt. His fingers glided along the alpha’s hard stomach and up to his chest.

“Please what, baby?” Remy asked, leaning in to nibble to the smaller man’s collarbone as the large t-shirt slipped down one slender shoulder.

“Fuck, I don’t care, please just touch me,” Emile pleaded quietly, cursing uncharacteristically as he desperately slid his hands over Remy’s skin. “Can I touch you?” he asked a moment later.

“Definitely,” Remy laughed, kissing him again and rolling his boyfriend onto his back. Emile slid his hand down to cup the alpha’s hard cock and he moaned at the other man’s touch. Remy moved to slide his hand down to the front of the shorts and grazed against Emile’s center. The beta’s hand rubbed him a bit harder in response and he rocked his hips forward against the alpha’s hand, “Please,” he begged softly, biting at Remy’s kiss swollen bottom lip.

Pulling back and considering for a moment, Remy gently urged the beta onto his side. The alpha spooned up behind Emile and kissed his neck and the bit of shoulder peeking out from the large t-shirt he wore. He carefully pressed his hips forward and settled against the smaller man, running his hand over the side of Emile’s hip and down to his thigh.

The alpha continued to layer kisses on every bit of skin he could reach as he slowly trailed his fingertips along the waistband of the shorts, drifting along the warm, sensitive skin below his waist. “Still okay?” he murmured in his ear.

Emile shivered, “Yes,” he breathed, shifting his hips back against the alpha, sighing happily at the feeling of his hard cock pressing against him. Remy slipped his hand down underneath the black fabric and let his hand finally brush against his boyfriends’ center.

Emile gasped and arched slightly into the touch, spreading his legs, which Remy took as permission to continue. His fingers brushed against the beta’s clit and he rubbed it in gentle circles for a few moments before sliding down to glide through the slick dripping out of his hole.

“Please, Rem,” the beta whimpered, his head tipped back against the alpha’s shoulder as closed his eyes in bliss.

“Do you want me to go inside?” Remy murmured against his ear and after a moment, Emile nodded, breathing harder. His pheromones were screaming at the alpha to flip him over and claim him, to give his body what it was craving and fuck him into the mattress. Remy shifted and rubbed his hard cock against Emile’s ass, moving to dip his middle finger inside his dripping cunt. The beta moaned at the touch and reached back, gripping Remy’s leg tightly.

“You make the most beautiful sounds, Em,” Remy whispered against his ear, darting his tongue out to lick the shell as he carefully moved his hand inside the smaller man. His cock was aching as he shifted carefully against the beta, “God, you’re so tight, baby,” he groaned.

“Remy,” the beta keened, shifting his hips and encouraging the finger deeper inside. Remy grinned against his neck and thrust his finger in and out, feeling the overwhelming tightness envelop him. Eventually, he slipped a second finger in beside the first gently and paused, feeling Emile shudder.

“You okay, babes?” the alpha asked softly.

“Yes,” Emile breathed, “Kinda hurts...I’ve never, ahh, done this, but it’s amazing.” His body shivered against the taller man and he focused on the incredible sensations coursing through his body.  
Emile nodded, “Everything’s so hot, I want you, Remy, please?” he begged quietly, turning to look back at him.

The alpha soothed him, “Let me help you out right now with my hands and we’ll talk about it in a little bit okay? You’ll feel pretty relieved once you come,” he explained honestly.

“Okay,” the beta breathed, shifting against Remy’s broad chest. The taller man slid both hands along the waistband, teasing him before dipping inside to trail his fingers against the smooth, sweat slicked skin of his stomach, inching towards his center.

“Can I take these off?” Emile asked breathlessly, grinding up into the alpha’s hand, seeking friction. 

Blinking in surprise, Remy nodded, “If you’re comfortable, Em,” and helped the beta slide the silky fabric down his thighs. The moment they were off, Emile turned in his arms and Remy found himself on his back. The beta straddled his lap, immediately moving to rub his hips down against the alpha’s cock through the layer of fabric still separating their bodies.

“Please,” Emile pleaded, “I need you, I’d been thinking about it a lot before I was even close to my heat, I promise it won’t mess anything up,” he added, biting his lip. Remy closed his eyes and took a few breaths to steady himself, moving his hands to slide down and rest on the beta’s hips.

“Emmy…” the alpha sighed, rolling their hips together, trying to get himself under control. The old Remy would have torn the beta’s clothes off and fucked him hard without a second thought about his judgement possibly being skewed during a heat. But now, all he could think about was the incredible man in his arms that he cared for deeply. He didn’t want a one night stand or a fling, he could tell deep down that this could actually work out. 

He wanted everything.

“Do you trust me?” Remy asked.

“Of course,” the beta replied and squeaked as he found himself being flipped onto his back easily against the sheets. Remy slid down and settled himself between Emile’s thighs, glancing up for permission. Upon seeing his boyfriend nod, Remy leaned down to suck the clit into his mouth, laving it with his tongue.

Emile gasped as pleasure shot through him and he spread his legs wider. Remy licked his clit quickly as he slid two fingers back inside the tight cunt dripping with slick. He curved them towards the beta’s stomach and rocked his hand as his tongue swirled around Emile’s clit. When his boyfriend yelped, he assumed he’d found the perfect spot and rocked his fingers up against it.

After only about a minute, Emile was close, “Rem, I think I might come...” the beta warned, and Remy doubled his efforts, flicking his tongue while rocking his fingers inside against his g-spot. Emile shuddered as his orgasm ripped through him, moaning softly as his pussy drenching Remy’s fingers with slick. The alpha worked him through the pulses before pulling his fingers out and continuing to suck on his clit gently. 

Remy glanced up through his damp bangs and made eye contact with the beta, who looked flushed and breathless against the pillows. It would be so easy to strip off his sweatpants and crawl on top of his boyfriend to slip inside his tight hole…

No, this was about Emile, not him. He couldn’t ruin this.

“Please, please don’t stop, baby,” Emile begged, reaching down and threading his fingers through Remy’s hair as the alpha licked his swollen clit gently, building him back up slowly without overstimulating him by accident.

Soon, Emile was arching into his touch and Remy slipped two fingers back inside easily, slowly rocking his hand until he found the perfect spot. It took only a few minutes before he’d spun Emile into a haze of pleasure once more and he eased him through a second orgasm. Once his walls had stopped squeezing around his fingers, Remy carefully pulled out and moved to lay up beside his boyfriend.

“How do you feel?” Remy asked, and Emile laughed softly, “Incredible, thank you, Rem.”

After a moment’s hesitation, the beta leaned in and kissed Remy soundly, flicking his tongue in to taste himself on the other man’s lips. The alpha grinned and kissed him back happily before tugging the sheet up over their bodies.

***  
“Some days I feel comfortable enough in my body to take off the binder,” Emile said quietly one night towards the end of his heat as they lay together in Remy’s bed, hands gently stroking one another and just savoring the closeness. 

“And other days I can’t bear the thought of my chest, or the rest of my body...it’s strange.” He shifted onto his stomach and propped himself up on his elbows, “Other days I want to dress as masculine as possible, and sometimes I wish I could just wear something more feminine and soft.” 

The beta leaned down to tuck a pillow under his front and hugged it as he rested his chin against the fabric, “Most of the time I wish I were a man...but once in a while the way I am right now doesn't bother me at all. And those days make me worry that maybe I’m crazy and I’ve imagined the entire thing…” he trailed off, his hazel eyes troubled.

“I wish I could just be normal,” he murmured softly.

“Sweetheart, I’m not an expert by any means okay? But...have you ever thought about the possibility of being genderfluid...? I’m pretty sure that’s when you feel differently according to the day,” Remy said gently, sweeping Emile’s hair out of his eyes. The beta frowned in thought and turned to face his boyfriend.

“You also don’t have to put a label on yourself, baby, you can just be...Emile,” the alpha added with a soft smile.

“Oh my gosh,” Emile said, “Why have I never thought about possibly being genderfluid?!” he flopped forward to bury his face against the pillow and groaned in frustration.

Remy let him process those thoughts and simply rubbed gentle circles against his back, hoping to offer a measure of comfort.

“I hate this…” Emile muttered, his face still pressed into the pillow.

“I know it hurts to feel confused, I wish I could take that feeling away for you,” Remy offered quietly. “And you certainly don’t need validation from anyone else to be whoever you are but...I’m going to sincerely love you no matter how you’re feeling or most comfortable with each day, Em. You’re the most incredible person I’ve ever met in my entire life and you deserve to feel comfortable and be happy.”

Emile propped himself up on his elbows and lifted his head up. Without his glasses on, his hazel eyes looked especially large as they filled with tears. He stared at the alpha lying next to him, “You love me?” he whispered.

Remy’s smile was heartbreaking, “Oh Em, yes! I love you so much…I haven’t wanted to scare you off by saying it too soon,” he leaned forward and scooped the beta into an embrace, cradling him close to his chest, “I loved you yesterday,” he pressed a kiss to Emile’s forehead, “I love you today,” he twined their fingers together before pressing a kiss to the back of his hand, “and I’ll love you tomorrow,” he punctuated his sentence with a kiss to the beta’s lips.

He pulled back and stared down into his boyfriends’ hazel eyes, “I’ll love you forever, if you’ll let me, Emmy,” he promised.

“Are you serious?” Emile murmured, staring back up at him with wide eyes.

“More serious than I’ve ever been about anything in my entire life,” Remy reassured him. “I want to be with you forever, you’re the most incredible person I’ve ever met, Em. I don’t know that I’ve ever been as happy as I am when I’m with you,” he added breathlessly.

“Remy,” the beta murmured, looking amazed. He reached out to caress the alpha’s face, “I love you, too. So much…” he trailed off.

“How would you feel about courting each other?” Remy asked, “You don’t have to answer me right now, we could think and talk about it more if you’d like,” he added sincerely.

A nervous laugh escaped Emile’s lips and he brought his hand up to stifle it, “You’re really ready for that commitment, Rem?” he breathed a moment later.

Remy nodded, “You don’t have to answer right now if you’re not ready,” he reiterated, “but yes, I want that with you, so very much.”

“I know you’re going to tell me to wait until my head is back to normal from being in heat but I’m saying yes now, and I’ll say yes again in a day or two when it’s completely passed,” Emile said with a brilliant smile.

“Really?” Remy breathed. 

Emile nodded and leaned forward to kiss him deeply, “I want that with you, I want to share everything I possibly can with you, Remy. You’re amazing…” he murmured against the alpha’s mouth before kissing him again.

Remy moaned quietly and flipped Emile onto his back, leaning down to devour his mouth. His cock was achingly hard but he tried to angle himself so it wasn’t pressing against the beta underneath him incase he might worry his declaration was being influenced by his sex drive.

The beta arched up into his touch and kissed him back fiercely, hands fisting in the alpha’s t-shirt before suddenly dragging it up and off. Even though they were nearing the end of Emile’s heat cycle, the enticing pheromones were definitely still present, even though they had eased up considerably.

Hands were shoving down one another’s shorts and Remy found himself drowning in a sea of pheromones that were urging him to claim the other man as his mate. When their bare skin slid together, he shook himself out of the haze of pleasure, “Baby, I thought we were waiting to have sex until your heat’s completely over?” he panted, struggling to not dive back in and attack the beta’s mouth again.

“I know, we are, don’t you trust me?” Emile asked. Remy found himself nodding. The beta grabbed the lube that was lying off to the side on the bed, and squeezed some into his hand before reaching down to coat Remy’s length thoroughly.

“Em…?” the alpha asked, but Emile shushed him, “Can you just move against me? You don’t have to go inside today…” he gazed up at the other man, his hair disheveled where fingers had tangled in it.

Remy nodded, grabbing a pillow and tucking it under the other man’s hips before he happily positioned himself against the beta, gently taking his thighs and spreading them apart before settling between them. He leaned down to position his hard cock against Emile’s folds which were dripping with slick. 

Taking a deep breath to steady himself, Remy slid against his boyfriend, his cock sliding up from the bottom to the top of Emile’s cunt, staying on the outside and simply rocking against the wet heat. His cock slid through the beta’s warm slick and Emile moaned happily as the head brushed past his clit over and over again. 

Remy moved to position the beta’s legs around him and he leaned down to kiss him slowly, sliding his tongue inside the smaller man’s mouth and moving his tongue in tandem with the rolling of their hips.

Emile moaned into his mouth and tightened his fingers against the sweat slicked skin of Remy’s back and shoulders, pulling him in tighter as they thrust against each other.

Remy squeezed his eyes shut against the incredible amount of sensations. It would be so easy to angle himself a bit lower and slip inside his boyfriends’ cunt. When he truly worried he couldn’t control himself any longer, he wrenched himself away to lay down next to him.

“I can’t...it’s too good,” he panted, slipping his fingers down to replace where his cock had been moments before, slipping two up inside the tight heat. Emile reached down to wrap his fingers around the alpha’s dripping cock, slippery with a mixture of lube and the slick from his own cunt. Their hands moved frantically, falling into rhythm easily after days of learning one other’s bodies. 

Emile quickly moaned into the alpha’s mouth as he came, his back arching up as he pussy clenched hard over and over around the other man’s fingers. He gently moved the alpha’s hand away when it became too sensitive but turned and doubled his efforts with the other man’s cock.

Soon, Remy came hard, shooting up between them, covering Emile’s hand before he lay back, panting hard. Without a second thought, the beta brought his come covered fingers up to his mouth and licked them clean, earning another moan from his boyfriend as he took in the sight.

“Didn’t mean to tease you, sorry,” Emile explained breathlessly, flopping down beside Remy.

The alpha grinned, “No, I loved it, I just think we should wait until you’re completely out of your heat, I didn’t want to ruin anything,” he answered, raking a hand through his sweat soaked hair.

"Fine," Emile whined dramatically, "But I want to talk about this as soon as it's over, okay?"

"Trust me, babes, so do I," Remy murmured, leaning over to kiss him gently.


End file.
